To Tell, or Not to Tell
by Kiko Kei
Summary: During the 287th exam, a cloaked figure has come to become a hunter. There, she meets Gon, and struggles to keep her secret until the time is right. But the closer she becomes to Gon, the more she wants to tell him. While she struggles with deciding, Killua is struggling with whether they can trust this mysterious girl. Slight Oc x Killua. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Fated x Meating

**Hello, my Kawaii Potatoes! I just finished HxH and it is one of my favorites so I'm going to write a story for it. It is my first HxH fic so I hope you guys like it!**

 **I don't own Hunter x Hunter** (sadly). **I only own my Oc.**

* * *

"Hello. Please take a number," the short green… man, maybe, handed a pin to a cloaked figure.

A small, pale hand gently took it and looked at the number. 106. The figure made a 'tch' sound and turned away. She had hoped to be under a hundred.

"Be sure you wear this on your chest at all times. Be careful not to lose it," he called after the figure.

She walked only a short distance before she was interrupted by a short middle aged man.

"Yo!" He said with a smile, "Haven't seen you around before." She didn't respond. He laughed nervously, "U-umm, I'm Tonpa. I've taken the exam thirty-five times, so if you have any questions feel free to ask me any time."

The figure slightly nodded, and started to turn away.

"W-Wait. What's your name?" Tonpa asked, a sweat drop forming on his temple.

She looked back and said, "Lotus."

"W-Well, Lotus," He said, reaching into his pack and bringing out two cans of juice, "Not many rookies make it this far, so why not have a toast to celebrate with me?"

Lotus turned back around. "Gomen," She said in her soft voice, "But I was warned not to take anything from Tonpa the rookie crusher." She looked over her shoulder to see his shocked expression, her cloak's hood covering her face except for a smirk she wore. "Don't be too surprised," She said, her smirk developing into a grin, "I can read your mind," She tapped her temple, "so I know exactly what you were planning to do." She said nothing else and turned and walked away.

Lotus couldn't actually read minds, but the temptation to play head games with him was almost too great to pass up. Lotus actually had a friend who failed the exam because of Tonpa, so she decided to get him back. She was very proud of herself, even if it was a pretty childish thing to do.

She wondered around a bit, keeping herself entertained by trying to guess who would pass the first phase. Soon she settled down on one of the pipes half-way between the floor and ceiling.

Many more people came in, and she grew bored of her game so she looked around.

There is Tonpa. He's also sitting on the pipe, but he's across the room. Lotus hoped it was because of her little trick. He looked over once and she waved. He quickly looked away.

There is number 44. Lotus didn't know his name, but Lotus noticed how everyone seemed to glare and avoid him. She never dreamed of going near him, mostly because of her irrational fear of clowns.

And last there is 99. The only thing she noticed about him was that he was young. Not that she could speak. She was probably the same age as him. Lotus watched him the most. There was something about him that made her wonder who he was, but she couldn't find anything strange about him. Lotus wondered if she should approach him or avoid him.

 _Ding!_

"More people?" Lotus asked to herself. It felt like forever since she got here. She wondered when the exam will start.

Her thoughts died when she saw who stepped out.

He was about her age, with spiked greenish-black hair and orange eyes. He looked so happy and innocent. Was he…?

Lotus hopped down from her seat and moved closer. Tonpa was there, so she suspected it was the boys first time. She stopped just close enough to hear what they were saying.

"…my thirty-fifth attempt," Tonpa had been saying.

"Thirty-five times?!" That was when Lotus noticed the boy's two companions. One was a little older than herself, maybe 16 or 17, with blond hair and grey eyes. The other looked older, maybe his late 20s, early 30s, with spiked black hair and glasses.

"Well, you could say I'm an exam veteran," Tompa said with a smile. Lotus rolled her eyes at his fake kindness.

The boy's two companions mumbled to each other. Probably something about how stupid Tonpa is for bragging about it.

Tonpa continued, "If you have any questions feel free to ask me."

"Thank you," The boy said.

"My name is Tonpa."

"I'm Gon."

Lotus' mouth formed a surprised 'o' shape, then melted into a small smile. _Gon._

" _If you see Gon there, do not approach him. But if he comes to you, do not tell him anything about me."_

Lotus shook the voice from her head and looked at Gon. She ended up smiling, despite herself. _He looks just like his dad…_

Lotus snapped out of her thoughts when Gon introduced his friends, "These are Kurapika and Leorio." They nodded in response.

Lotus snuck away after that, making her way back to the place she was sitting earlier.

 _So that's Gon, huh…_ Lotus looked back over at him. _He's a little different than I expected, but…_ Her smile grew. _Sorry, Ging, but I'm not going to just ignore him. I'll be following him for a while._

 _After all, he is my brother._

* * *

 **And there is the secret! (Don't tell Gon.)**

 **Most of the chapters will be longer. This ones shorter because I felt it needed to end there.**

 **Hoped you liked it! Bye bye!**


	2. Endless Running x and x New Friends

**Yo, Mina! I'm back with chapter two of To Tell, or Not to Tell! I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

 _Riiiiiiiiiiiing~_

Lotus looked up from her thoughts.

After seeing her brother for the first time, and then the thing with #44- a clown, none the less- removed that man's arms, Lotus was very ready to take the exam. Lotus knew she shouldn't approach Gon first (She would keep that promise with her dad), so if they both survive the First Phase, the chances of him coming to her was much greater.

And _finally_ the Exam was about to start.

Lotus jumped down from the pipe and stood slightly to the right of Gon and his friends.

The man that stood in the door way was a very peculiar man. He had purple hair and a mustache that replaced his mouth. He held a green head on a string that emitted the ringing that alerted the room of his arrival.

"I apologize for the wait," He said, his mustache twitching with every world, "The entry period for Hunter applicants has ended. The Hunter Exam will now begin!"

Lotus let out a sigh of relief. She didn't like having to stay in this room. It was really boring. She could see other people were happy and excited too.

"A final caution," The purple-haired man said, "If you are short on luck or ability, you could very well end up seriously injured or even dead."

Lotus glanced at Gon worriedly, then shook it off. If he was anything like their dad, he would be fine.

The man continued, "Those who accept the risks, please follow me." He pointed back passed the last applicants, "Otherwise, please exit via the elevator behind you."

Lotus smiled. No one who made it this far would quit now, we all have a Hunter's pride, even if most of us will fail.

"Very well," The man said, lowering his hands from where he was holding them behind his back, "All 404 applicants will participate in Phase One." He turned, swinging one arm directly behind him and his other arm and one leg directly in front, and he started walking that way, one arm in the back and an arm and leg in front.

Slowly, the crowd of people started forward.

Soon, though, the pace quickened, and before anyone knew it, they were running.

"I neglected to introduce myself," The man said, "I am Satotz, the Phase One examiner. I shall lead you to the exam's Second Phase."

 _Huh?_ Lotus thought to herself, gracefully running at a comfortable pace.

"Second Phase? What about Phase One?" Someone asked.

Satotz answered, "It has already commenced."

Murmurs ran through the crowd. "It's already begun?" "This is part of the test?"

Lotus had no such disappointment. She was glad to be able to stretch her legs and run.

Satotz looked back at the applicants, "You must follow me to Phase Two. This is the exam's First Phase."

"We just have to follow you?"

"Yes," Satotz turned back around, "I cannot tell you where or when you must arrive. You need to follow me."

Lotus instantly understood this test. It was a test of endurance and it also tested the applicants mentally. Not knowing how long you have to run down a tunnel that looks exactly the same would put strain on anyone's mind.

Lotus didn't care about that at all. She enjoyed running and could out last many of her friends in any endurance competition. As for the mental thing, she felt like it was a game. She would win.

Lotus laughed at herself for that. She knew it was true but thinking it made her feel stuck up, and she always laughed at stuck up people. She was no exception to her bad habit.

~Time skip~

After quite a while, maybe two hours, Lotus was interrupted from her thoughts when one of Gon's companions yelled, "Hey! Wait up, kid!"

Lotus turned to look.

What she saw was an angry Leorio and #99. Lotus tensed, still uncertain of what she felt toward the silver headed boy.

"Hmm?" The silver-head asked, glancing slightly at Leorio.

"You should show the Hunter Exam some respect!" Leorio shouted.

"What do you mean?" The boy asked.

"Why are you using a skate board?" Leorio yelled, then pointed toward the board the boy was standing on, "That's cheating!"

"Why?" The boy asked innocently. Lotus giggled, this was only making Leorio angrier.

Leorio seemed surprised at the question, "This is an endurance test!"

"No, it isn't"

Lotus looked at Gon, who was running like the past two hours were nothing. She smiled when she realized what he meant.

But Leorio didn't get it, "Huh? Gon, what are you saying?"

"The examiner only told us to follow him." Gon calmly replied.

"Whose side are you on, eh?" Leorio yelled.

The boy dropped back to beside Gon, completely ignoring Leorio. "Hey, how old are you?" The boy asked.

"I'm twelve years old."

"Hmm…" The boy hummed. Gon smiled questionly as the siver head looked thoughtful.

The boy quickly flipped the skate board up behind him, catching it and holding it under his arm, "Guess I'll run too."

Lotus smiled, she wanted to meet him now.

"Wow," Gon said, running up to the boys side, "That was cool!"

"I'm Killua."

"I'm Gon."

 _They are going to be good friends_ , Lotus thought.

* * *

 **I'm sorry that these first chapters aren't the most interesting. Q.Q It will get better when Lotus actually meets the others. I have it planned out so it may be next update, but I'm not sure.**

 **Thanks for reading! Bye Bye!**


	3. Noticed x and x Confusion

**Yo! So I'm leaving to go on a trip and wont be able to update at all next week. I'm kinda sorry to leave you guys with another chapter of only story. Next chapter, I promise! T~T Please except this long chapter and this cookie as an** **apology.**

 **Either way, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Lotus was getting bored.

After two more hours of running, Lotus wished something interesting would happen. They were just running. That was it. While there was a time when Gon's friend, Leorio, all most failed, that happened quickly. Then it was back to running.

Lotus wished she could talk to Gon. He seemed like someone who you could talk to for hours and not get bored. But she couldn't.

She sighed quietly, following slightly behind Gon and Killua. This is _boring_!

Just as she thought that, the applicants at the front started uphill. Lotus tilted her head slightly and looked up to see a long stair case. She smiled in relief. At least it was different than the last four hours.

Right before they started up the stairs, Killua suddenly asked, "Gon, wanna race to see who finishes first?"

Lotus grinned, she needed a change of pace.

"Sure," Gon responds, "The loser has to buy dinner."

Killua grinned, "Okay, you're on!"

"Ready... Go!" They shouted together, taking off.

Lotus giggled at them and followed behind, a small smile remaining on her lips.

Quickly the two boys caught up to Kurapika and Leorio.

Gon grinned and waved, "See you at the goal, Kurapika."

"Catch you later, old timer," Killua said.

Veins popped out on Leorio's head, "I'm not old! I'm a teenager, just like you guys!"

Everyone looked at Leorio, shocked. Even Lotus was shocked. When that faded, she started laughing. You can't judge a book by its cover, after all, but he looks old! How can you not laugh at that.

With out her noticing, Killua glanced back to look for the source of unknown laughter. When he noticed the cloaked girl, his eyes narrowed. He didn't trust the suspicious figure.

Killua turned back to Gon, "Let's go." Maybe they could outrun her.

As they continued their run, Killua said, "I'm impressed that you can keep up with me."

"Really?" Gon put a hand on the back of his head and grinned.

Killua looked at him skeptically, then looked forward, "Or maybe it's just that everyone else is too slow." He dropped his head, "Man... The Hunter Exam is gonna be a breeze. That's no fun."

Lotus smiled at his behavior.

"Hey, why do you want to become a Hunter?" Gon asked.

Killua looked up, "Me? I'm not really interested in becoming a Hunter."

Gon glanced at him, "Huh?"

"I heard the exam was supposed to be really hard," Killua said, "so I thought it'd be fun. But this is disappointing"

Lotus nodded slightly in agreement. _You could say that again_.

"What about you?" Killua asked. Lotus moved closer, as to not miss his answer.

"Well, my dad's a Hunter," Gon said.

Lotus' eyes widened slightly.

Gon continued, "So I want to become a hunter, like my dad."

Lotus smiled. _You shouldn't have worried so much Ging_.

"Hmm..." Killua mused, "What kind of Hunter is he?"

"I don't know," Gon said.

Lotus suddenly felt sorry for her spiky-haired brother. Ging was... well... probably not what he was expecting.

Killua started laughing, "That's kinda weird."

"Really?" Gon, you poor, protected child.

Killua was grinning, "You want to be like your dad, but you don't know anything about him?"

Lotus giggled with him.

Gon looked forward, "I was raised by Mito-san, so I've only seen my dad in pictures."

"Who's Mito-san?"

"Aunt Mito," Gon said.

 _Aunt Mito? I've never heard about her._ Lotus thought.

"Oh."

"When he was twelve, my dad took the Hunter Exam," Gon continued, "He passed and became a Hunter. Then he left the island. I want to find out why he chose to be a Hunter over being with me."

Lotus' smile fell slightly.

"The Exit!" "Whew..." "Finally, I can get out of this dark tunnel!"

Lotus and the two boys looked up.

At the far end, light glowed brightly. Many of the applicants made a mad dash towards it.

Gon and Killua grinned and did the same. Lotus followed.

"Goal!" Gon and Killua jumped passed the examiner, right as he was turning. Lotus followed, slightly behind them.

She could hear the two arguing over who got there first.

"Yay! I win!"

"What are you talking about? I was faster..."

"I was."

"No, I was!"

"I was faster, so you have to buy dinner!"

"Nope! I was faster. So you buy me dinner."

"But I was faster."

They turned to Satotz. "Hey who was faster?"

"I believe that you crossed the finish line simultaneously," Satotz answered.

"Oh..." Gon said, "Then I'll buy you dinner."

"Huh?"

"Then you buy me dinner!"

"I don't get it."

Lotus sat down with her back to the building they exited and closed her eyes, listening to her brother.

Gon looked back at the purple-haired examiner, "Ne, Satotz-san. Is this where the Second Phase of the exam takes place?"

Satotz answered, "No, we still have quite a way to go."

Lotus sighed and leaned her head back against the wall. Killua glanced at her.

"Oh..." Gon looked just as disappointed.

Soon the misty clearing was filled with applicants.

"The Numere Wetlands, also known as Swindlers Swamp. We must cross these wetlands to reach Phase Two of the exam," Satotz spoke.

Lotus opened one eye, then stood up. Gon and Killua had sat down a few feet away, and their two other friends had joined them as well.

The examiner continued, "This place is home to many bizarre animals, many if them being cunning, insatiable creatures who deceive humans and prey upon them. Be very careful." He turned to look over the crowd, "If you let them fool you... you're dead."

A shiver of fear rushed through the crowd.

A grinding noise was heard behind them as the door to the tunnel closed. An applicant who wasn't very lucky, yelled, "Wait for me!" as the door fully closed.

Satotz continued as if nothing happened, "These wetland creatures will use every trick in the book to fool their prey. An ecosystem in which creatures obtain food through deceit... Hence the name Swindlers Swamp." He turned his back to the crowd, "Stay very close to me so you won't be deceived."

"What a joke," Leorio muttered, "How can they fool us, when we're expecting it?"

"Don't let them fool you!" A voice yelled.

Everyone turned to look at the beat up man who appeared from around the corner.

Leorio scowled "I just said they can't!"

"D-Don't fall for it..." The man said, "He's lying to you!" He pointed at Satotz, "He's an imposter! He isn't an examiner... I'm the real examiner."

 _Eh?_ Lotus thought, her eyes widening.

The crowd began to mutter uncertainties.

"Then who is he?"

"Look at this..." The man said, pulling out a creature with a head just like Satotz, but with the body of an ape.

The crowd gasped and talked to each other.

"It's a Man-Faced Ape, one of the creatures that dwell in Numere Wetlands!" The man explained, "Man-Faced Apes love the taste of fresh human flesh. However, their limbs are long and thin, so they're quite weak. That's why they disguise themselves as humans. They trick humans into following them into these wetlands, where they team up with other animals to kill and devour them. He intends to trap every single applicant!"

The unrest and uncertainty was so thick, Lotus was sure she could cut it like butter.

Suddenly, playing cards buried themselves into the newcomer. His body fell with a thud.

Everyone looked over towards Satotz. He held three cards in his hands.

Lotus looked over to the sound of cards being shuffled and shivered.

#44- The Clown- chuckled, "I see, I see... That settled it..." He looked at Satotz, "You're the real one."

Lotus shut her eyes, _I'm so confused._

"Examiners are Hunters selected by the committee to preform this duty without pay." #44 said, "Any Hunter, bearing the title we seek, would have been able to block that attack."

"I shall take that as a compliment," Satotz said, "However, should you attack me again, for any reason, I will report you for turning on an examiner, and you will be immediately disqualified." He narrowed his eyes, "Are we clear?"

"Hai," #44 said with a smile.

"He was attempting to confuse the applicants, to lure some of them away," Satotz started walking through the crowd, toward the corpse of the fake examiner, "You will be encountering such deception on a regular basis. I believe that a number of you were fooled into suspecting my identity?"

Leorio laughed in embarrassment.

"Do you understand?" Satotz inquired, "If you lose sight of me in the Numere Wetlands fog, you will never reach the exam's Second Phase. Do bear that in mind."

Lotus gulped.

"Then let us be on our way," Satotz turned and walked into the forest, "Please follow me."

Lotus looked over at Gon. She planned to stay as close to him as possible. As much as she loved mind games and tricks, she was probably the most gullible person there.

She took a deep breath and followed Gon into the swamp.

* * *

 **Did you like this chapter which is basically the show all over again? :3 Ah! Lotus-chan! Come say hi to our readers!**

 **Lotus: *casually stalking her brother***

 ***Sweat drop* Lotus-Chaaaaan...**

 **Lotus: Huh? What?**

 **Come say Hiiiiiiiiii.**

 **Lotus: Oh, uh. Hi~ I hope you enjoyed reading!~**

 **Gon: Ne, Killua. Who are they?**

 **Killua: No one important.**

 **Killua... T~T Don't be so cold.**

 **Killua: *Sweat drop***

 **Gon: Bye, Mina! Leave a review! It makes Writer-chan happy.**

 ***Tackles Gon* You're so sweet!~**

 **Bye Bye!~ Happy reading!~**


End file.
